1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of lumbar support devices which provide support to the lower back to enable the wearer to engage in physical activities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, all prior art braces of which the present inventor is aware provide some kind of support for maintaining or holding the lumbar spine in a specific position and all are immobilizers or binders. While these prior art devices provide support to help reduce back pain, they also substantially restrict movement.
Therefore, there is a significant need for an improved lumbar support which is flexible enough to enable the wearer to engage in both physical and athletic activity.